Honmei-Choko
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: She looked down on her lap to see the plain white box still sitting in its place. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Well here is a very short one-shot. I did not plan to have this released so late, nor that had I planned to post anything at all due to my busy schedule. However, I had several requests by many to do a Valentine's Day theme for Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi. I had to do some research on how Valentine's Day is celebrated in Japan.**

**Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

...

**~Honmei-Choko~**

Her hazel eyes couldn't stop wondering. She waited on bench of the park as people kept walking by. She looked down on her lap to see the plain white box still sitting in its place. Kasumi watched as more and more couples strolled by. Arm in arm. Hand and hand while she patiently waited for her guardian to appear. Kasumi sighed as she wished she could be one of those girls that men would wrap their arms around on cool days like this. Cuddling herself in her large pink jacket, Kasumi continued to scan the park for the infamous Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa.

She had sent a note the day before for him to meet her at the park. Kasumi had been waiting for nearly four hours with the present still in her lap. Kasumi had planned for weeks to meet with him on this day to give him the gift that she had worked so hard to make. She had hoped that Ryu would have shown up by now, but he has yet to emerge.

Doubt started to cloud her thoughts. Perhaps he was too busy. Perhaps he had yet to see the note she had posted at his door of his apartment. Or perhaps he did not want to see her because he was already sharing this day with someone else.

Kasumi shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She didn't want to think of him standing her up or being with another, but that was all she could think about.

Couples were dispersing. The park was becoming barren as the sun was setting. Kasumi didn't want to give up just yet. She will wait all night in the cold if she had to. She just had to give him her gift. Kasumi continue to patiently wait, still searching. The hours continued to pass by and Ryu has still not appeared. It was only half an hour before midnight.

The day was gone.

Kasumi could feel the tip of her nose feel like ice. She was unaware that some tears had been trailing down her face. She looked down at the present still on her lap. It was just a simple wrapping. She had debated all morning to do a better job in wrapping but she thought that it need to be simple for Ryu because it was the way he was even though one specific item inside would express her.

She finally got up from her seat with the gift in one hand. She started to make her way out the park. A trash can was coming into view. She wanted to get rid of anything and everything that would remind her of this day. Getting closer, Kasumi could feel someone's presence behind her. His presence.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi turned slowly. There he was. Ryu Hayabusa was right there in his leather ninja suit. He looked like he had just come from battle.

"Ryu."

Ryu walked closer to her. Kasumi could not help but gaze into his emerald eyes, blushing.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. I did not get back home until about a few minutes ago." He said.

"Oh, I see." Kasumi blushed once more. The thoughts of him not wanting to see her were now gone. Now was the time.

"Is everything alright, Kasumi?" Ryu asked.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi smiled. "Yes…..I…I just wanted…to…..give you this."

Kasumi handed Ryu the white box. While his face was concealed by the black mask, Kasumi could see the wonder in his emerald eyes.

"What is this?" Ryu asked as he opened the white box.

Removing the lid, Ryu could see what Kasumi had worked so hard. Chocolates.

Ryu knew what this meant.

"My heart." Kasumi whispered.

Each piece was different from the other but they all seemed to be made with the same affection. Kasumi, for so long, had wanted to show Ryu how she felt about him. The only time she would be able to do it is when all the girls would be doing it. Ryu removed the mask from his head revealing his now short brown hair and handsome face. He knelt down towards Kasumi and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
